What I Want
by NefariousImp
Summary: Draco finds a girl that the whole Wizarding World thought was dead. She looks different, she acts different and boy does she have a grudge, with good reason! This is Smut With a Plot! Rated M! Pairing: DracoHermione


What I Want By NefariousImp

A/N: This is not a true songfic!!! It has a song in the beggining, but it has almost NOTHING to do with the story other than introduce how they find each other!  
(The song is Willa Ford's 'I Wanna Be Bad' and it is worth downloading!)

Summary: Draco finds a girl that the whole Wizarding World thought was dead. She looks different, she acts different and boy does she have a grudge! This is Smut With a Plot!! Rated M! Pairing...I'm not gonna tell you!

Chapter One

The show was about to start, she adjusted her green and silver halter top and pulled her short blue jean skirt up just a little more, showing her suprisingly long legs that ended in Silver stilettos on perfectly manicured feet.

'Bum,Bum' That was her cue as the curtain rose and the music started and she stepped forward holding the microphone close to her ruby lips that held a smirk. She tossed her long curly blonde hair over her shoulder as her singing cue came closer.

The background singer's on the CD started.

(Oh, I, I, I I wanna be bad with you baby I, I, I, I I wanna be bad with you baby)

She smirked as she looked over the audience. She nearly tripped as she saw someone she hadn't seen in nearly three years. But she continued singing anyway. It was obvious that she held his attention.

"Do you, understand what I need,need(from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you(you) Everything that she can be is everything that I can be I wanna be My turn Let me let you know that I can(I can) Promise that I won't do that So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave."

His platinum blonde hair glinted in the lights and she smirked the smirk that she had copied off of him in the first place. Not that he knew that though. She realized that this was the chance she never had before. To show him that there had been more than what he thought hidden under those heavy black robes from school.

So, she decided to turn up the heat.

"I wanna be bad You make bad look so good I got things on my mind I never thought I would I, I wanna be bad(bad) You make bad feel so good I'm losing all my cool I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad"

His mouth was hanging open softly and her smirk became more devious as she stared right at him.

(I wanna be bad with you baby I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby)

"What's up? Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me All you your rules from A to Z, But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see that you're messin' round with me"

She danced and sang for all she was worth, she doubted she'd get the chance again.

"Should I boy Tell me what I got is what ya want Tell, Tell me do I, I turn you on I don't want no one judging me"

She grinned as she noticed that he reached down and adjusted himself, as she ran her free hand down her stomach. His silver eyes never left her.

"I wanna be bad You make bad look so good I got things on my mind I never thought I would I, I wanna be bad (bad) You make bad feel so good I'm losing all my cool I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad"

(I wanna be bad with you baby I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby I, I)

She bit her lip as the Background singers sang and as she stared at him beneath her lashes in an obvious 'come-hither' stare. He finally worked up the nerve to smirk back at her and she winked at him as she walked away to the other side of the stage, ignoring him for the rest of the song.

"I wanna be bad You make bad look so good I got things on my mind I never thought I would I, I wanna be bad (bad) You make that feel so good I'm losing all my cool I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad"

As the song ended she glanced back at him and tilted her head with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The curtain came down.

She breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, and a twinge of regret as well. She knew she'd never see him again.

What was Draco Malfoy doing in an American bar? It wasn't a strip club, she wouldn't have ever lowered herself to that, but she was the entertainment twice a week. What were the odds that he'd be halfway around the world and in her bar on one of those nights?

She walked down the hall to her dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

She was just about to take off her shoes when a knock sounded on her door. She walked back over and opened it to see David looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"What is it, Dave?" Hermione said going back over to the mirror and sitting in the chair still facing him.

"Miss, there's a gentleman that would like to talk to you. One of the audience members." He said slowly.

"Dave, you know I don't sleep with my audience, it's just another one, send him on like you usually do!" She sighed and turned around to the mirror, thinking the case was closed.

"I...I don't think that'd be a good idea. I mean, I don't think you should sleep with him either! But..."

"Spit it out, stop being scared of me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's rich and he threatened to shut down the whole place if he couldn't talk to you." He said quickly.

She froze with her eyes locked in the mirror.

"Alright, send him in." She said quietly. The door pulled shut and reopened a few moments later to reveal Draco Malfoy. "I don't appreciate you threatening my place of work." She said and stood up to face him.

He smiled at her charmingly.

"I wouldn't have followed through with it, but I really wanted to see you." He said coming closer. "What's your name?" He asked.

Her jaw dropped.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked in amazement.

"No...should I..." His eyes opened wide and he nearly took a step back. "Granger???"

"All that time out there staring at you and it took you this long to figure out it was me?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. His eyes dropped to her chest which had suddenly been pushed to attention. A smirk formed on his lips as he took that step back to her.

"Well, frankly, I don't remember you being this hot back at Hogwarts." He leered. "And you look really good in my House colors little Gryffindor." He frowned slightly. "Frankly, Granger, this is the last place I'd expect 'the brightest witch of our age' to be. That and your hair may still be curly, but it's blonde, and not even a little bit bushy." He smirked at her. "What happened? You dropped off the face of the planet, not that I really looked for you. Thought you were dead."

Hermione sighed.

"Give me five minutes to change and we can reminence over a cup of coffee." She motioned for the the door.

"Alright, I'll be outside." He said, but made it a point to give her body another once over before he shut the door.

Seven minutes later, she was dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight white tank top with the words 'Come And Get It!' in bright red on the chest, with light brown hiking boots on her feet. Her hair and makeup from the performance remained the same.

Draco gave her a heated look as he stared at the words on her shirt.

"And to think that I was disappointed that you were changing." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop with all the innuendo, now that you know who I am, you can go back to pretenting I'm just a filthy mudblood. The only reason I'm going with you is because I miss my old life so bad that even the biggest jerk in the wizarding world is still a piece of it...and I miss it."

"You missed me? Awwww, and here, I didn't miss you at all." He said in a sweet sarcastic drawl. She scowled heavily at him and took off down the hall with him trying to keep up with her suprisingly swift pace.

They arrived at a small coffee shop a few blocks away, having left the building and been subjected to the hot Texas night. They entered the cool coffee shop and ordered their respective drinks, finding a very secluded table hidden behind a wall in the far back corner.

"So, Granger, what happened to you? Decided that the wizarding world really was for Purebloods and staged your death?" He grinned.

"What's a big shot death eater like you doing in a muggle bar? Shouldn't you be A-K-ing me right about now?" She retorted heatedly.

"I'm not a deatheater, Granger." He growled. "Just tell me why you left."

"Fine." She sighed. "It started on the night we defeated Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and I had just defeated all his followers, your father included." She scowled, but her face turned somber and her eyes glazed over in memory. "Ron was hit first...then Harry, both dead before they hit the ground. I was so...enraged that I threw the Avada at him, killing Voldemort myself."

"But Potter!" Draco said in shock.

"Potter failed. The prophecy came to pass." She said bitterly.

"But I thought..." He said in confusion.

"The prophecy said that neither could live while the other survived. It just said that only one could live, didn't say which one. It also didn't say that he was indestructable. My unforgivable dropped him just like his did Harry and Ron." She smiled humorlessly.

"The ministry," She continued, "howevever, had to cover up the fact that they'd been wrong about Harry. They said that Harry and Voldemort killed each other at the same time, but they had to get rid of the evidence suggesting otherwise...me." She stirred her coffee.

"So they had me on the use of an unforgivable, although, I'm sure Harry would have got off scott-free. But they couldn't just send me to Azkaban, I did just save the Wizarding World. So they broke my wand, used obliviate on me and my parents and told everyone that I'd died too, dropped me and my parents off at our house, removed anything remotely dealing with the magical world, including Crookshanks and all my pictures of friends and diary."

"If they obliviated..."

"If you'd shut up I'd get there!" She said exassperatedly, before taking a drink. "The night before we went to face Voldemort, I finished my research. I'd created three spell, all from the same research stuff. One was to block the imperius curse, one was to block the cruciatus, and the last was to make a person immune to memory modifications. I cast all three on all three of us. The first two were temporary, but lasted about three hours." She smiled, thinking back on the research.

"All three spells were so similar, that I started with one and realized that with a little tweaking they could do more. See, all three of those spells attack the mind. While the Imperious and the Obliviate are obvious, the Cruciatus Curse is nothing more than triggering the brains electronic synapses all at the same time. Making it seem like your body's being attacked all over, but it's really just your brain signal's on electronic overload.

"You know, all your nerves are just conductors, sending electronic impulses up into your brain to tell you what you're feeling; pain, warmth, cold, ect. If you could shield your brain itself, like a form of super occlumency that not only protected your mind, but your whole brain. I had to tweak with it to get it to protect against different things, making three seperate spells. I was planning on combining them into one spell when I had more time."

She looked up at him.

"The obliviate did knock me out and dazed me for a few hours. When I finally came to my senses, it was too late." She said bitterly. "Your turn, why're you here?"

He stared at her in shock for a minute, not doubting for one second that she was lying. Hermione Granger was a lot of things, top of the list was 'know-it-all-mudblood', but she wasn't a liar, unless she was protecting her friends...and seeing as how they were already gone...

He sighed and glanced around.

"There was evidence of a lot of magic in this area. Not that any spells had been used, but a definite magical...aura? Not sure that's the right word. There's something very magical around here, and I've come to find out what it is."

"Why? Hoping to be the new Dark Lord? Trying to get the source of the magic to join...into your control?" She scowled darkly. He raised his left eyebrow at her words and a smirk slipped onto his lips.

"No, Granger, I'm the Minister of Magic." He grinned widely as Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, but before she could call him a liar, he pulled a chunk of silver metal out of his blue jean pocket and laid it on the table in front of her.

'Minister Of Magic,Draco Malfoy' it read.

She knew from her readings years ago, that it was impossible to fake the minister's badge and identification. Draco Malfoy really was the Minister of Magic!

"Daddy buy..." He held up a hand.

"You know as well as I do that daddy's dead." he smiled humorlessly. "I got the job on my own merit...a little faster with money and influence, but I did earn it." He said taking the badge back.

"So, you think this magical aura is me?" She said looking warily at him through her lashes.

"No, you don't have a wand, which means you can't do magic." He said draining his cup. "I'll find it though." He stood up and grinned. "Bye, Granger!" He turned to walk away, but found he couldn't get any traction to move. He looked down and saw that his feet were about five inches off the floor.

"What the...?" He looked at the girl glaring at him calmly, she just shrugged.

"I can't do any magic, remember?" She drained her own cup and walked to the door and out into the night, leaving Draco hanging five inches off the floor of the coffee shop.

As the door shut behind Hermione she waved her hand and the two empty coffee cups, suddenly, wizzed off the table and into the trash can.

Draco looked around helplessly. No one could see him, thankfully, so he pulled out his wand and said 'finite incantatum'. It did nothing. He tried every spell he could think of that might work and not a one of them would.

Just as he was about to give up and yell for help, he dropped to the floor. He put his wand away and stormed out of the cafe to see Hermione sitting on the sidewalk, looking up at the stars. He sat down heavily next to her.

"You can do wandless magic?" He sighed. She gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "Right. Care to share how or why or whatever?"

"Just because the wizarding world betrayed me and took my wand, doesn't mean that I quit using magic. I could do wandless magic before I ever got my stupid Hogwart's letter. I used it often and well, when I found out that I could get in trouble for it, I quit, you know me, never one to break rules." She rolled her eyes. "See the way I figure it, they can't punish me for using magic, like put me in Azkaban, without bringing me back from the dead...I have no rules anymore." She grinned. "Besides, even if they did put me in Azkaban, there's not a ward or lock I couldn't break. No prison that could hold me. Not that I'm trying to open the eyes of the muggles. I'm discreet about it."

"Why didn't you just come back to the wizarding world? One person sees you and then within a week everyone would know."

"Honestly, I was pretty bitter about the whole thing, and losing Harry and Ron didn't help. I kinda needed to distance myself from it for a while."

"Well, has it been long enough?" He looked at her seriously. She looked into his silver eyes.

"What's there for me that I don't already have here? Magic? Got it, they didn't give it to me in the first place, so they can't take it away."

"How about a full pardon and immunity from the Minister of Magic, Hermione?" Her eyes widened comically at, not only the offer, but the sound of her first name on his tounge.

"Are you serious?" She breathed. He rolled his eyes.

"Would I have said your first name if I wasn't? I think the wizarding world should give you the same treatment they would have given Potter." She looked searchingly into his eyes and smiled softly.

"What happened to that nasty boy I used to know, Draco?" She whispered.

"That nasty boy was rescued from his father's nefarious plans to serve a crazy bitter creature, by a girl that he used treat like the mud he would never allow on his stupid expensive shoes. And that nasty boy grew up into a less nasty man and would like to thank his hero in the only way he can." He whispered with an equally soft smile.

"A pardon and immunity?" She whispered with a smile.

"No, that's the Minister of Magic's and the Wizarding World's thank you." He smirked. She looked confused. "Here's mine." He said and crushed her to him, kissing her lips gently, despite the strong embrace.

It only took a moment before she was kissing him back, opening her lips and running her tongue lightly on his, seeking entrance, which he gladly gave.

A minute later he pulled back and looked at her kiss-swollen lips and glazed eyes.

"You're welcome." She smiled. He pulled her to him again and kissed her with more fevor this time.

When he finally pulled back, she smiled dazedly up at him.

"You're welcome, again."

"That time, it wasn't a thank you, that was just because I've been wanting to kiss you from the moment I set eyes on you up on stage...among other things. So, are you ready?"

"For what? Sex?" She pulled back, "No not yet, I only just stopped hating your guts!" He chuckled.

"No, are you ready to re-join the wizarding world, and I'll make sure you're well taken care of. In fact, I'd like to invite you to stay in the Malfoy Mansion with me."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" She said in shock.

"Yes, and no, you don't have to even stay in the same wing as me. We could wander around for days and never even see each other."

"That big, huh?" She chewed on the side of her bottom lip, deep in thought. "When can we leave?"

"Right now! Where do you live, we'll go get yourstuff." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Did you not learn anything in the coffee shop?" Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching then, closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard.

They heard a soft 'pop' and looked down to see six suitcases and three boxes spread around them.

Draco looked astonished, but Hermione simply waved her hand and all the suitcases and boxes shrunk to the size of marbles and flew into her outstretched hand. A light brown leather duster appeared on her frame and she stuck the marble-sized luggage in the pocket.

"Ready, I've put a note on my employer and my landlord's desk, saying I was leaving."

"You...you did all of that without a wand?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I told you I was using magic from birth and I could do most of this before hogwarts. I excelled in everything at school, you think I wasn't the same ambitious girl before school. Did you know that I was only in Gryffindor because the sorting hat said he couldn't make up his mind, so I chose Gryffindor?"

"No wonder you beat Voldemort! I bet you're fifty times more powerful than him."

"Not powerful enough to save Harry and Ron." She said without a smile.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"You saved all of the Wizarding World, you saved me..., not that it's much consolation." He grinned. Then with a 'crack' they apparated from the sidewalk, disappearing from Texas all together.

TBC...

A/N: This story hit me while I was doing dishes, listening to that song on my IPod. I almost broke the plate I was taking from the dishwasher!! In less than thirty seconds, I had the whole first chapter written in my head! And trust me, the rating will be M for a reason! Think I'd not let my two fav smut bunnies have their fun? I'm Nefarious, not evil! 


End file.
